Returning Belle Home
The pairs, including Belle and the Beast, headed to the balcony and splitted up. Kiva and Terra goes to the left side, while Ratchet and Sasha goes to the right. Kiva: This is lovely.. Terra: Yeah.. You know, Ven was curious about stars once. Kiva: Really? Terra: Yeah. I told him that every star up there is another world. Kiva: Wow.. Terra: Huh... Hard to believe there so many worlds out there besides our own, Middle-Earth and the Pride Lands. Kiva: Yeah, as if they shine below like a million lanterns. Terra: How do you know I was going to say that? Kiva: Lucky guess. Terra: I see.. Kiva: Yeah. - Meanwhile on the opposite side of the balcony, Ratchet and Sasha also watched the stars together. Ratchet: I'm really happy about this night.. Sasha: Me too. I should've said something before Nefarious cut off the signal long ago.. Ratchet: Hmm? Sasha: I--- I..love you... Ratchet: I love you too, Sasha. - Ratchet and Sasha then shared their passionate kiss together. On the center of the balcony, Belle and Beast decided to talk things over. Beast: Belle? Are you..happy here with me? Belle: Yes. Beast: What is it? Belle: If only I could see my father again, just for a moment.. I miss him so much.. - Beast then has an idea. Beast: There is a way. - The remaining pairs then sees Belle and Beast headed back to the Beast's room. Kiva: Where are they going? Beast Boy: The dance is already over, so why would they...? Ratchet: Probably something important. Sasha: Let's follow them. Kiva: Right. - The pairs followed Belle and the Beast to the West Wing, which Cyborg, Qwark, Alister, Angela and Sonic are also at the scene. Beast: This mirror will show you anything. Anything you wish to see. Ratchet: Does it work? Beast: Yes, it still does. - Belle holds the magic mirror and wishes to see her father, only to discover that her father is out in the forest on his own and grew sicker by the second. Kiva: Mm... Something's not right.. Angela: The mirror doesn't lie, Kiva. Maurice is looking for us. Ratchet: On his own? That's not good.. Belle: Papa... Oh no.. He's sick. He maybe dying...and he's all alone! - Knowing that it is the right thing to do, Beast makes a heartbreaking decision. Beast: Then.. Y--You must go to him. Kiva: Beast, I know you made a decision to let her go, but I promise..Belle will come back to you. Belle: You mean...we're free? Beast: Yes.. Kiva: Ratchet, I'm worried that something bad is going to happened to Beast.. Ratchet: So, you're staying behind? Terra: Kiva won't do this alone. With your permission, captain, I will like to accompany Kiva and the Beast for a while. Ratchet: *sighs* Permission granted. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Ratchet: Okay, give us a call if anything comes up.. Terra: I've got you covered. - Beast lets Belle keep the magic mirror, so she will always look back and remember him. After her thanks for understanding, the group set out with Belle, while Kiva, Terra and Sonic stays behind. Cogsworth: Well, your highness.. I must say, everything is going just swimmingly. I knew I had it in you.. Beast: I let her go... Cogsworth: Yes, yes.. Splen--- You..what? How could you do that? Beast: I have to... Kiva: I know.. But remember - Belle will come back for you. Beast: What other choice do I have? Sonic: I know it's not easy, letting someone go. But--- Cogsworth: Yes, but--- But why? Beast: Because...I love her. Kiva: Gosh... Terra: I think we should give him some time alone. Sonic: Okay, if you say so.. Terra: Hey, Beast. If you need us, we'll be at your doorstep. - The trio headed out of the room while Cogsworth tells the other servants what just happened. Category:Scenes